clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Baker/Gallery/Season 2
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Season 2 Lost Playground Thank you, Jeff....png Screenshot (594).png Have fun, kids.png Screenshot (683).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (685).png Screenshot (691).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (701).png Screenshot (705).png Bird Boy Man Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-39-56.png Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-40-03.png Freedom Cactus Clarence, it's time to stop.png I'm not done yet, Baker!.png Clarence's art.png How did I do, Ms. Baker.png You got a zero on everything, Clarence.png Screenshot (4).png Screenshot (8).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (392).png Shoop farting.png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (396).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-52-15.png I knew I should had called out sick....png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-56-35.png Everybody woking.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-07-04.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-26-03.png Saturday School Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-52-45.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-54-20.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-54-28.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-55-05.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-55-12.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-08-28.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-11-11.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-11-21.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-11-43.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-11-54.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-12-01.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-12-20.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-13-12.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-18-13-28.png Ice Cream Hunt The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-36-39-1.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 620454.jpg Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-49-36.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-49-48.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-54-37.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-55-48.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-56-13.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-01-01.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-02-05.png Baker's that's it look.png You're going to put these books away.png You kids been driving me nuts this week.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1115866.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1116491.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1117826.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1118869.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1121163.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1123582.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1148065.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1239364.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1262012.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1272606.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-42-20-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-43-53-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-05-14-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-06-20-1-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-28-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-37-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-45-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-54-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-08-06-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-09-07-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-10-32-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-11-02-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-11-52-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-45-33-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-46-02-1.png The Substitute 130864.jpg The Substitute 133200.jpg The Substitute 140040.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156123.jpg The Substitute 164798.jpg The Substitute 175275.jpg Ix0nFlNdkK.jpg The Substitute 185586.jpg The Substitute 198232.jpg The Substitute 205606.jpg The Substitute 390591.jpg Ms. Baker as a Bug.jpg Tumblr o73am3d6Hy1snn0hpo1 500.gif The Substitute 471138.jpg BJkdXE67TG.jpg The Substitute 484751.jpg The Substitute 499233.jpg The Substitute 510077.jpg The Substitute 522789.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-41-1.png Alright! That's It!!.jpg The Substitute 542075.jpg You too, Jeff!!.jpg The Substitute 556990.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg The Substitute 615282.jpg The Substitute 621121.jpg Tumblr o73bjrKjIj1snn0hpo1 500.gif The Substitute 627995.jpg The Substitute 638639.jpg The Substitute 651485.jpg Okay, class!.png Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-48-30-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-49-28-1.png Okay, do it as soon as you can!.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-57-45-1.png Darn, I did it again.png Clarence-Classroom 133700.jpg I'll be right back, class.png Clarence-Classroom 145646.jpg Let me help you out, Ms. Baker.png Clarence-Classroom 271371.jpg Clarence-Classroom 275809.jpg Jeff, did you just say something.png Clarence-Classroom 280047.jpg I hate everything in this school.png Let's go back to class, Jeffrey.png Clarence-Classroom 298932.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 317117.jpg Clarence-Classroom 325492.jpg Clarence-Classroom 436970.jpg 30944463222.png I know what you did, Jeff.png Clarence-Classroom 464598.jpg 5tp261L8Cq.jpg Clarence-Classroom 482716.jpg Clarence-Classroom 550017.jpg Clarence-Classroom 593193.jpg Clarence-Classroom 603971.jpg Clarence-Classroom 612212.jpg Clarence-Classroom 628896.jpg Clarence-Classroom 643844.jpg Clarence-Classroom 658325.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 293733.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 296933.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 345033.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 434867.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 443233.jpg Space Race Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 42250.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 47750.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 55917.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 65500.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 107174.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 113647.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 115315.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 116683.jpg Space Race (Clarence) 117818.jpg Clarence Space Race 270337.jpg Clarence Space Race 273140.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg P8hTjatqWw.jpg Clarence Space Race 528962.jpg Clarence Space Race 536603.jpg Clarence Space Race 566133.jpg PUT ME DOWN, YOU FREAKS!.png Clarence Space Race 575008.jpg Like to talk, Sumo.png Sumo, you and your team did really great today.png Plant Daddies Knjfuzx 37004.jpg I forgot to tell you.png Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 2085.jpg Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 22314.jpg Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 28278.jpg 9007777.png Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 36370.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 541833.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 562067.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 588867.jpg YyOoSuBieU.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 649667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 657967.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 659567.jpg Boys, it's just a plant.png Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (22).png Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (26).png Screenshot (30).png Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure We're here kids.png Open the doors.gif Screenshot (4249).png You kids remember me.png They don't remember me.png Screenshot (4837).png Screenshot (4874).png Screenshot (4884).png Screenshot (4887).png Happy Birthday, Percy!.png They are candy cookies.png Is everything okay, Clarence.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Pizza Hero Pizza Hero 10.png Pizza Hero 11.png Pizza Hero 12.png Pizza Hero 13.png Bc33608fa4b6ea97cd8b068d4b02d1a4.jpg Pizza Hero 16.png Pizza Hero 17.png Pizza Hero 18.png Pizza Hero 20.png Pizza Hero 21.png Pizza Hero 23.png Pizza Hero 24.png Pizza Hero 32.png Pizza Hero 35.png Nobody cares that Jeff won.png Dc0fe791665e522863adeb22c0db2c43.jpg What did you said, Jeff.png Pizza Hero 60.png What you said cut us deep, dude.png Clarence-post2.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries